Compilation of Naruto Jutsu
by shilbs
Summary: A list meant to further the quality of Naruto Fanfiction. For now it only contains jutsu info, with its name both Japanese and English along with description, but will very from case to case. Will be revised and reposted, but at my leisure. 78 currently.


Please read note at the bottom for information about this compilation.

This list is by no means completed, and will continue to grow, though at what pace depends on any help that I get.

Please send in jutsu to make this continue to grow. If you do plan on submitting jutsu, please read the bottom note, disclaimer, and instructions on how it should be submitted.

All information given is all this poor author could find on the topic.

* * *

_**Ninpo**__**- Ninja Art**_

S-Class

A-Class

**Bunshin Daibakuha:** Clone Great Explosion: This jutsu works in combination with the Shadow Clone Technique to create a shadow clone that will explode on command. The blast created is considerable, and could potentially kill an attacker engaged in hand-to-hand combat.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

**Rasengan**: Spiraling Sphere: Ultimate chakra form manipulation jutsu. A spiraling sphere of pure chakra is formed in the users hand. Limitless adaptations. Invented by Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage.  
No hand seals required.  
Training: Broken into three parts: Rotation, Power, then Control. Traditionally trained by using water balloons, rubber balls, and regular balloons respectively.

B-Class

**Kage Bunshin**: Shadow Clone: Similar to the Clone Technique, this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. All information learned by the clone is transferred to the user when dispersed. This makes them ideal for reconnaissance, or spying, and for training.  
Hand Seals: Tiger in left, right hand forming cross.

**Shikon no Jutsu:** Dead Soul Technique: Using this jutsu, a person can temporarily reanimate a corpse, creating the illusion of a living person. This is achieved by causing the heart to beat once more, allowing the user to control the corpse.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

C-Class

**Kuchiyose:** Summoning: The basic form of all summoning techniques, this jutsu uses a contract, hand seals, and the user's blood to summon an animal or weapon from another dimension, which usually manifests once the ninja summoner strikes his hand against any surface, after which the specific summon will appear. As an alternative to the normal hand seals, the same contract that appears on the ground during the summoning can be drawn by hand and activated, producing the same result. The type of animal summoned is determined by the contract. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. Once summoned, the animal can perform a task or help the user in battle. Most summons (if not all) appear to have their own "king" or "boss" that rules over their own kind. It seems that once you have signed the summoning contract, you can also be summoned as shown with Gamakichi summoning Naruto to Myobukuzan.  
Hand Seals: Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram. User then slams hand on ground

**Utsusemi**: Voice Projection: Makes users voice seem to come from all directions of target.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

D-Class

**Sennen Goroshi**: Thousand Years of Pain: To quote 26-Lord-Pain," Basically a mega-ass-poke" but when combined with weapons and such, can turn to C or B-Class.  
Hand Seals: Tiger

**Shunshin: **Body Flicker: This jutsu is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short-long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily boost the user's reflexes. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance between the user and their intended destination. The Body Flicker Technique has various variations among the different hidden villages, all of which involve some extra element aside from the movement itself.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

E- Class

**Bunshin**: Clone: This technique creates intangible clones of the user. The clones are simply illusions and will dissipate when they come into contact with something. The illusions can be seen through by the Byakugan and the Sharingan. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement (won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.) One of the Genin Exam requirements.  
Hand Seals: Ram, Boar, Ox … or Ram, Snake Tiger

**Henge**- Transform: This jutsu allows the user to assume the appearance of another person, animal, or object. This is one of the basic jutsu taught at the Konoha Ninja Academy. Fundamentally, all ninja know this jutsu. Genin Exam requirement.  
Hand Seals: Dog, Boar, Reverse Ram

**Kawarimi**- Body Replacement: This jutsu lets the user quickly switch places with another nearby object, such as a plant (normally a section of a log), an animal, or even another person within reach, leaving the opponent open to a counter-attack. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. Fundamentally, all ninja know this technique. One of the Genin Exam requirements.  
Hand Seals: Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake

**Nawanuke no Jutsu: **Rope Escape Technique: A basic jutsu taught at the Konoha Ninja Academy, this jutsu allows a ninja to free themselves if they have been tied up. It's rather unknown of how the users get out of their ropes.  
Hand Seals: N/A

* * *

_**Katon- Fire Techniques**_

S-Class

A-Class

**Gouryuuka: **Great Dragon Fire: Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique allows the user to fire several large dragon shaped fireballs at their to be a combination of Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique and Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

B-Class

**Gouenkyuu**: Roaring Flame Sphere: exhales a meteor-sized sphere of fire that carries the enemy away and causes a massive explosion on impact.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

**Haisekisho: **Ash Pile Burning: Ash Pile Burning is a technique that spews superheated ash from the user's mouth. The ash is hot enough to cause third-degree burns on the victim. Because it's composed entirely of ash, it stays in the air around the victim like a cloud. If the user clicks his teeth, the stagnant ash will ignite, creating a violent explosion.  
Hand Seals: Snake, Ram, Snake, Tiger

**Karyuu Endan:** Fire Dragon Flame Missile: This technique exhales a long stream of incredibly hot fire from the user's mouth like that of a flamethrower.  
Hand Seals: Ram, Horse, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Ox, Tiger

C-Class

**Housenka:** Phoenix Flower: This jutsu sends multiple balls of fire at a target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. For the most part, however, this jutsu is used as a distraction.  
Hand Seals: Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger

**Kasumi Endu: **Mist Covering: After performing the necessary hand seals, the user takes a deep breath and utilizing a large amount of flammable gas so when is close to fire it is making very big and destructive fire.  
Hand Seals: Snake, Ram, Monkey, Tiger

**Ryuuka no Jutsu: **Dragon Fire Technique: The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object. While the technique is shown in the anime to be even larger and more devastating than Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique (and being able to melt rock), in the manga it is shown to be nothing more than a small burst of flame running along a line of wire. Also in the anime it is shown that it can be used separately without an object to travel along.  
Hand Seals: Snake, Tiger, Dragon, Monkey, Tiger

D-Class

**Goukakyu**- Fireball: most self explanatory jutsu ever. The more chakra put into it, the larger the fireball.  
Hand Seals: Snake, Tiger, Boar, Monkey, Horse, Tiger

* * *

_**Suiton- Water Techniques**_

S-Class

A-Class

**Daibakufu: **Great Vortex: Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique is a technique that forms a strong column of water to attack the oppoenent. Due to the force of the water the target will be fully enveloped by the water and at its mercy as it pulls them away.  
Hand Seals: Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Ram, Boar, Ox, Horse, Monkey, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Bird

**Diabakure: **Furious Current: This jutsu allows the user to create a torrent of water. Besides that, the user will be turned into water and lead his or her opponent into drowning.  
Hand Seals: Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Sheep

**Goshokuzame: **Five Eating Sharks: User puts his hand on the surface of a body of water and a water shark comes out of each finger to attack the opponent. They all come in consecutive attacks, starting with one, two, three, four and finally all five start to come into contact. However, because they are made with water, if they are completely separated from it they will degenerate back into normal water.  
Hand Seals: Put both hand palms together then slam one hand on the water's surface

**Mizu Kawarimi**: Water Replacement: Should the user be hit by blunt force, this jutsu will transform the user into water to avoid taking direct damage from many physical attacks. Unfortunately, this jutsu seems to require some time before the user can return to his solid form.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

**Seibu Hoututsu:** Water Cannon Replica: This jutsu enables the user to control surrounding water and moister much like Gaara controls his sand. It can be used to block most incoming attacks, bind or drown opponents, and shape the water into various attacks, allowing the user in conjunction with the Summoning Technique to allow water-based summonings to fight in areas that it normally need water to move around by either trapping the target in the same water or maneuvering the water to allow the summing to chase the target. It is able to extract and utilize groundwater, and as is very effective most areas, but useless in rocky areas.  
Hand Seals: Tiger, Dog, Monkey, Snake, Pig, Tiger

**Suishouha: **This technique allows the user to make a spiraling vortex of water form the moisture in the air. The vortex then proceeds to explode from the top in the form of a wave, to which the user can control the direction the wave goes.  
Hand Seals: Hands clapped together.

B-Class

**Bakusui Shouha: **Exploding Water Shockwave: User shoots an entire lake's worth of water out of his mouth which he then uses for various water jutsu. When it is first summoned, the area becomes a large wave that the user can ride on, making him more deadly.  
Hand Seals: Hands Together

**Hahonryuu:** Destructive Rapid Torrents: This technique lets the user summon a rapid of water to attack their opponent.  
Hand Seals: Boar, Dog, Dragon

**Suigadan:** Water Fang Bullet: This jutsu creates a circle of crushing water spikes around the opponent. It is very difficult to evade, however it will also require a sufficient water source nearby the target, preferably right below it.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

**Suijinheki: **Water Encampment Wall: This defensive jutsu creates a wall of water that can be up to 360° if necessary. This wall of water is especially efficient at stopping Fire Release techniques though is unable to defend against elemental fusion and combination techniques such as those employed by Kakuzu. In the manga the hand seal sequence for this jutsu is quite elaborate, though the Second Hokage only needs the last one to use this jutsu.  
Hand Seals: tiger, snake, tiger, snake, snake, tiger, snake, tiger

**Suikoudan****:** Water Shark Missile: Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique is a jutsu that forces water to attack the opponent in the form of a shark.  
Hand Seals: Tiger, Ox, Ram, Dog, Rooster, Rat, Tiger

**Suiryuudan: **Water Dragon Blast: Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique is a giant, powerful dragon created out of water. This jutsu needs 42 hand seals, the most amount of hand seals necessary to use a jutsu shown in the series. Another drawback to the technique is that it requires the user to be near a large body of water to complete the technique. However, the Second Hokage was able to produce one far from water and with only two hand seals, which was a testament to his skill and one of the reasons why he was selected as Hokage.  
Hand Seals: Ox, Monkey, Hare, Rat, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Serpent, Ox, Ram, Snake, Boar, Ram, Rat, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Hare, Boar, Dragon, Ram, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Rat, Boar, Bird

**Taihoudan: **Large Projectile: The user attacks with a giant blast of water spiting it as a strong stream from his mouth.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

C-Class

**Hahonryuu:** Tearing Torrent: This technique creates water that spirals in the user's hand and fires at a high speed at the enemy.  
Hand Seals: N/A

**Ja no Kuchi: **Snake's Mouth: This jutsu allows the user to summon a large amount of water. The water then transforms itself into the shape of a snake and crashes down on their enemy, literally swallowing them. After it has swallowed them it turns into a river that carries their enemy away.  
Hand Seals: Monkey, Horse, Dragon

**Mizu Bunshin**: Water Clone: The Water Clone Technique is similar to the Shadow Clone Technique except it creates clones out of water. Like the other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to preform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of the clone is limited however, it can not travel very far from the original body. Like other clone techniques, if the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water.  
Hand Seals: Tiger

**Mizu Kamikiri:** Rising Water Slicer: This jutsu will create a fast jet of water that is powerful enough to slice through solid rock.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

**Suirou: **Water Prison: This jutsu is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. Clones can be used in place of the actual person, provided that the clone is the one that performed the technique. This jutsu can't be performed without a sufficiently large body of water to supply the water for it.  
Hand Seals: Snake, Sheep, Tiger, Horse, Snake, Rabbit, Horse, Snake, Rabbit

**Suiryuuben:** Water Dragon Whip: This jutsu will create several whips of water that can be directed towards and impale a target.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

**Suishuu Gorugon: **Powerful Blasting Rain Trench: This technique will summon a large amount of water that will then be used to strike at the opponent in several versatile ways.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

**Teppou Dama:** Bullet: A Water Release technique where the user gathers a large amount of water in their mouth and then shots it out into a spherical projectile.  
Hand Seals: Tiger

D-Class

**Kirigakure: **Hidden Mist: User condenses air around them, making a dense mist form. Used often by swordsman of Kirigakure who have mastered silent killing.  
Hand Seals: Tiger

**Kokuu**: Black Rain: With this Jutsu you can create a rain of oil.  
Hand Seals: Tiger, Snake, Tiger

**Mizuame Nabara:** Syrup Capture Field: After performing the necessary hand seals, a ninja can project a stream of sticky syrupy liquid which can be spit onto a surface to form an adhesive trap or onto a person to inhibit their mobility.  
Hand Seals: Ram, Tiger

* * *

_**Doton- Earth Techniques**_

S-Class

A-Class

**Doryuudan: **Earth Dragon Bullet: When used with Earth Release: Earth Flow River, this jutsu can create a dragon-like head to fire concentrated mud at an opponent.  
Hand Seals: Sheep, Horse, Dragon

**Yomi Numa: **Swamp of the Underworld: Creates a bog, causing anyone who steps in to sink. The more the target struggles, the faster it gets pulled in, and the more chakra the user uses, the larger and deeper to swamp becomes. Immobilizes and kills target.  
Hand Seals: Boar, Tiger

B-Class

**Arijigoku no Jutsu: **Antlion Technique: This jutsu causes the ground and everything on it to be sucked in towards the middle of a large pit, much like the method an antlion or doodlebug uses to catch prey. Upon being dragged to the center, the victim will then be suck underground. There victim, depending on how deep the user make the victim sink, will be trapped and/or suffocated. The range of the pit is determined by how much chakra is put into the jutsu.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

**Doro Domu: **Earth Dome Prison: This Jutsu traps the victims inside a self-repairing dome of earth.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

**Doryuuheki: **Earth Style Wall: After forming the hand seals, the user spits out a stream of mud that quickly grows and solidifies into a strong, protective wall.  
Hand Seals: Tiger with left, Ox with right, adjust Ox above Tiger

**Ganban Kyuu:** Bedrock Coffin: This jutsu allows the user to control multiple sections of rock and move them around their opponent. The user then forms then into two gigantic sections and crushes them together and their opponent in the middle.  
Hand Seals: Snake

**Iwayado Kuzushi:** Rock Lodging Destruction: This jutsu dislodges rocks from the area to launch at an opponent to crush them. The launched rocks can be broken down further to attack multiple targets from several angles.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

C-Class

**Dochuu Eigyo no Jutsu: **Underground Projection Fish Technique: Using this jutsu, a person can hide underground until they're ready to attack an opponent. By utilizing earth-chakra, the person can stealthily emerge from the ground without disrupting the ground around him.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

**Doroku Gaeshi: **Terra Shield: After striking the ground with his hands, user creates a large wall of earth that rises into place as defense. The defense is not perfect though, since a hard or drilling impact can puncture the wall. Also since this technique only guards frontal attacks, the enemy can easily attack from the side or even from above.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

**Doryuusou: **Rising Stone Spears: This technique lets the user condense mud or stone from the ground and shape them into spike that will protrude from the ground to skew the target. The user can either create a long row of spikes protrude away from him or make them appear anywhere within the target range. They cannot penetrate targets of greater density.  
Hand Seals: Bird

**Doryuu Jouheki:**Earth Flow Rampart: The Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart technique raises a large ridge or hill from the ground.  
Hand Seals: Tiger

**Ganchuurou: **Earth Pillar Prison: This jutsu allows the user to bring a large amount of rock pillars up from under the ground. They can then be controlled to surround their opponent and create a bamboo-like thicket of wood.  
Hand Seals: Rat, Bird, Snake

**Gansetsukon:** Rock Staff: This jutsu allows the user to take a small chunk of rock and turn it into the shape of a spear. The user can then use it as a weapon or throw it with pinpoint accuracy at their opponent. A variation of this jutsu allows the user to create several spears and launch them at the target, but with less accuracy.  
Hand Seals: N/A

**Retsudotenshou**: Split Earth Turn Around Palm: This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

**Shinjuu Zanshu**: Inner Decapitation: Pulls target underground until only head is above. Used while underground.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

**Tsuchi Kairou: **Earth Corridor: This jutsu will case the earth in the surrounding area will rise up and over a target and create a cavern, imprisoning the target.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

D-Class

**Doro Houshi: **Mud Indulgence: This technique lets the user summon a river of mud. This technique can have water added to it to speed up the flow and increase its power.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

**Doryuu Taiga: **Earth Flow River: This jutsu can transform the ground upon which the enemy stands into a river of mud to throw them off balance.  
Hand Seals: Tiger

**Moguragakure no Jutsu: **Mole Hiding Technique: This technique allows the user to burrow underground to hide out of sight or avoid attacks.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

* * *

_**Raiton- Lighting Techniques**_

S-Class

**Raikiri**- Lighning Blade: The Lightning Blade is an enhanced form of the Chidori with the same effects and drawbacks, but more concentrated. It is also said that Kakashi cut a lightning bolt in half with this technique. The first time he used it and the legend of him splitting said lightning bolt are speculated to be the origin of its name.  
Hand Seals: Ox, Rabbit, Monkey

A-Class

**Chidori**- 1000 Birds: Channels Chakra into users arm until it becomes visible, in its lightning form. Crackles while standing user is not in motion, and only until at full speed will it sound like chirping birds. Allows user to stab through anything. Often used as an assassination technique, despite sound, because of the speed it is performed at. Original technique of Hatake Kakashi. The drawback is it creates a tunnel vision because of the speed the technique is performed. Allows for opponent to easily counter. Sharingan Eyes make this technique most effective, because it lessens the tunnel vision effect.  
Hand Seals: Ox, Rabbit, Monkey

**Rai Bunshin-** Lightning Clone: This technique allows the user to make a Shadow Clone infused with lightning. Because it is a Shadow Clone, it still shares the ability to interact with the environment due to it having physical substance and perform jutsu. If the clone is injured, it will revert into its natural lightning state. Like in other Lightning Element attacks, should the target come into contact with the electricity, they will be injured and temporarily paralyzed.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

B-Class

**Hekireki Kusari:** Thunder Chain: This jutsu can only be used by a Lightning-Element Ninja, AND there must be a thunderstorm since the chain itself is made of Lightning Chakra. The user can either choose to summon a thunderstorm or wait until one occurs naturally. The user must thrust their hand, palm facing the sky, into the air and focus their chakra into the center of their palm into a long pole-like formation. It would be as if the user is holding onto a pole, whip, or chain but the actual physical form of the object isn't there, only chakra stretched into that shape. The lightning from the storm would then strike the palm of the user. Then, it travels up and down the pole-shaped rod of focused chakra. The lightning-stricken chakra then forms into a chain made of pure lightning chakra, but the physical form of the chain will appear to be like holdable chakra. It cannot hurt the user while the user holds it. When the user strikes the Thunder Chain against the ground, the sound is like thunder and shall cause the ground to quake and maybe even fracture to form a giant crack.  
Hand Seals: Dog, Bird, and Dragon **  
Submitted by Ayase Reincarnated**

**Raiton: Hiraishin: **Lightning Release: Flying Thunder God: This technique lets the user summon lightning from the sky to their hand and then shoot it at their opponent. It is not to be confused with the Flying Thunder God Technique, a similarly named, yet entirely unrelated jutsu.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

C-Class

**Jibashi**- Electromagnetic Murder: This jutsu allows the user to create a wave of electricity from the user's hands. This jutsu can vary in power from a small surge to shock the opponent to a stream capable of ripping through solid rock. It is also ideal to use in conjunction with a water jutsu.  
Hand Seals: Boar, Tiger, Snake, Dragon

**Kaminari Shibari:** Thunder Binding: This technique lets the user create a three sided wall of electricity to bind their opponent. The user must have three conductors to stick in the ground to create the points. Furthermore, once the enemy is inside, if they come into contact with the wall they will be electrocuted. The only way the jutsu can be broken is if an outside party were to strike one of the wall with a strong enough attack, which will then deactivate the other walls.  
Hand Seals: Ox, Horse, Dragon

D-Class

_**Fuuton- Wind Techniques**_

S-Class

Note on Fuuton: Rasengan… there are so many variations on the S-Ranked Kinjutsu, that it's hard to place them all in the section. Basically, it's fuuton chakra added into a complete rasengan, completing the jutsu that the 4th couldn't.

A-Class

**Kaze no Yaiba:** Blade of Wind: This jutsu creates a blade of wind. The blade is said to be impossible to block because of its intangible nature, although since it uses wind a fire attack of equal strength might be able to block it.  
Hand Seals: N/A

**Renkuudan: **Drilling Air Bullet: User takes a deep breath, distending his stomach, and shoots a large ball of compressed air and chakra at an opponent, causing an enormous conflagration if it hits.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

B-Class

**Hanachiri Mai: **Falling Petal Dance: This jutsu allows the user to summon a cyclone of petals to attack their opponent. The user can remain in one spot for the use of the jutsu, because he or she can direct it anywhere they desire. Therefore, the user can control the direction and power of the technique to the max as a last resort.  
Hand Seals: Dragon

**Juuha Shou: **Beast Wave Palm: A powerful jutsu that uses large amounts of wind nature chakra that can cut and slash through anything material.  
Hand Seals: N/A

C-Class

**Fuuton: Daitoppa:** Great Breakthrough: Wind Release: Great Breakthrough is a technique that creates a large explosion of wind from the user's location, easily leveling everything in its path. A variation of the technique involves a smaller blast of wind which gets ignited with flame.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

D-Class

**Kamikaze: **Hair Wind: The user will unleash a blast of spinning wind.  
Hand Seals: Unknown

**Reppuushou: **Violent Wind Palm: A simple technique that sends a gust of concentrated wind at the opponent. When used with a weapon such as a shuriken the weapon can become fatal. Also if the technique is combined with another elemental Ninjutsu such as fire, it becomes deadly. Hand Seals: Unknown

* * *

_**NOTES**_- here is where the major notices for this will be placed.

**We have our first submission by Ayase Reincarnated.** This is a great start to what I hope will be a successful project.

Most of this new data is from Narutopedia, so before anyone accuses me, I'm saying I did take information directly from there.

Eventually, if there is enough feedback, that this becomes almost something of an encyclopedia for Naruto fanfiction. I'm figuring this, because if I can, I would like to be able to split the topics into different chapters once it makes logical sense to do so. Therefore I have to ask if wishes to submit original jutsu, or even just jutsu's that I missed from cannon, please place it in a review.

The reviews for this list I'm hoping will be reserved for the jutsu, because they are just the right size to fit into a reasonable review size with the information that has been given. Any other information that you wish to submit I must request that it is done through the private messaging option. This was I can get emails back to those who have questions or wish to submit lengthy blocks of information for this compilation.

If you are submitting a cannon jutsu, then please don't try to take credit for it.

But, I request that for right now we **limit this to non clan jutsu**, and once we get enough of those, then we will open this up to info, such as clan specific jutsu, or information about the clans, other country's/hidden villages, fighting styles, etc. etc.

Also, though most may have not noticed, I removed some jutsu. This is because I am going to create a way to credit the creators of the techniques. This way there isn't an argument about who created what, it would be documented. All techniques up are either simply from cannon or so commonly used I could not locate the creator of the technique.

Final note: by submitting a jutsu, you are agreeing that they may be used by anyone in fanfiction, and therefore cannot claim any further exclusive rights to that specific technique. This jutsu will become accessible to anyone who wishes to use it. This is written as a disclaimer towards myself so I don't get in trouble for sharing jutsu that you don't wish to become public (because that would be just rude) and so you realize exactly what you are doing.


End file.
